1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an estimating apparatus and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
In conventional techniques, it has been known to perform measurement of a load on a wireless communication system by monitoring communication in a network (please see Non-Patent Document 1).                [Non-Patent Document 1] ETSI TS 136 300 V9.10.0 (2013-02)        
It is desirable to measure a load on a wireless communication system without monitoring communication in a network.